1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental implants and, more particularly, to an implant carrier device engagable with a dental implant and, most particularly, to a dental implant and implant carrier device assembly.
2. Background Information
The use of implants in dentistry has grown significantly over the past decades. The implant is generally a machined item that is secured within a drilled channel or osteotomy in the bone of a patient's mouth. The implant serves as a secure anchor upon which an abutment or artificial tooth is fastened. The implant includes a threaded exterior allowing the dentist to drive the implant into the osteotomy by rotating the implant. Care must be taken by the dentist to prevent contamination of the implant, thereby minimizing the occurrence of microbial infection in the osteotomy. The implant, abutment, and any tools or implements used in the process can be sterilized and kept sterile until use. However, handling of these items by the dentist during installation can result in contamination and the problems associated with it. Thus, it is highly desirable to minimize the direct handling of the implant and abutment during installation.
Applicant has devised an implant carrier device for attachment to an implant that minimizes the possibility of contamination and/or microbial infection that may occur during installation of a dental implant in the mouth of a patient.